Episode
Episodes are the only official division that the Cartoon House has. This is a list of all the known episodes, listen by season in order of when they were made, alongside their blurb. Also, if there is a "*" beside it, the episode is a fillep. Season One Season Two Hey Link* "Mario and Luigi meet Link." Season Three Toon Link and the Clingstick "Thanks to a clingstick, Toon Link clings to anything he sees." Inuyasha and the Shopping Cart "Miroku and Shippo put Inuyasha in a shopping cart and drive around in it." Season Four Hi Allen* "Everyone has something to tell Allen." Season Five Embless, Rief, Karis, and Tyrell* "A quiet kid, a nerd, a girl, and some dude have come to the Cartoon House." The Boy of Secrets* "Everyone is scared of Embless because he is getting into everyone's business." The Ultimate Hacker "Embless and Rief's private site is being hacked by a riceball company." Pool Day "Everyone is battling and singing at the pool." The Merry Life and the Merry Death (Battle of the Swords) "Two legendary swords are pursued by Nobody, and a great battle begins." The Reincarnation (Battle of the Swords 2) "Everyone learns that by combining the two swords, an even bigger reward is created." The Midnight Dance "Embless and Rief are hosting a romantic 'midnight dance' at midnight." Season Six Taki Drive* "Main characters are moving out of the Cartoon House and into Taki Neighborhood." Sucess "Embless and Rief get super rich, but they forget Karis and Tyrell." The Love Letter "A love letter was anonymously sent to Rief, but Embless knows who sent it." Ketchup "The Reincarnation has driven Dark Pit insane." Back in Time and a Giant Wall of Destruction "Natalie accidentally has Ghetsis create a reset wave." The Adept's Hand "A terrifying move makes its way back to the present." The Candy Store (Ketchup 2) "The Reincarnation drives Dark Pit mad again, and now he's opened a candy store." Cupit "The Skyworld is hosting a play, and everyone thinks Pit should be cupid." Matt Spills the Beans (and Gets Kicked Out) "Matt is forced to admit his savage nature to Natalie." The Midnight Dance 2 "Embless and Rief throw a second Midnight Dance." Re-Reincarnation (and Dark Balls) (Battle of the Swords 3) "While the Darks try to claim the Reincarnation, the Dark Pikach Bros CH Valentine's Day "The Valentine's Dance is coming, but Lance is avoiding Natalie." Rief Makes the First Move "Rief sends Jordan a love letter." Embless' Past "Piechu admits a long-kept secret to Rief- and it's about Embless." Moonlight Dan... "Embless and Rief fail to have MD3." Mind Control "Captain Falcon and Samus are going to ruin Embless." Flower Happy "Jordan's house is a trap that makes you 'girly.'" A Little Party "The Warriors of Vale are throwing a party, and Rief is sad." Pool Days "It's pool day! Featuring a 500-foot diving board and a dense fog." Captain Briggs "It looks like Himi is here, but... Captain Briggs is back from the dead?" Wedding Day "Someone is getting married!!! :|" Winter "Presenting the first snow of winter! Madness included." Ignore Rief Day "A bunch of random stuff is going on! ...?" Season Seven Completing the Warriors of Vale "The Warriors of Vale recieve the final members of the team!" Overflowing "More? How will Embless fit everyone in?" Takeru Takeover "Takeru, Himi's brother, has decided he wants to own the house." N, Colress, and Friends Do Stuff "N has to 'infiltrate' the Plasma Frigate." Leaf "An old friend friend from Oblivia is coming to visit." The Attack of Tac-Nyan "Embless takes a walk... and encounters a strange creature." Re-Marriage "Apparantly, Himi and Amiti need to get married again. Who else is getting married?" Two Tales of Terror "Link and the Mario Bros have a discussion, while Embless, Tyrell, and Karis have an adventure beyond the basement." Love Potion "Tyrell and Karis set out to make Jordan fall in love with Embless again. Will it be a success? (trick question)" Link's Son "Link's son is finally born, but the occasion is not happy." Tales from Ignis "Three new people from Pokemon Conquest world come to live at Takeru's House-tel, and soon they have started a huge battle involving all of Taki Neighborhood." Tyrell's Birthday "To prepare for Tyrell's birthday, Embless asks Hideyoshi's team to get the cake, while Karis distracts Tyrell so they can finish the surprise party." Overflowing 2: The Conquestors "Everyone from Ransei comes to Takeru's House-tel!" Invasion of the Fangirls Part 1 "The fangirls are coming to Taki Neighborhood." Invasion of the Fangirls Part 2 "The fangirls are starting weddings. How will the boys escape?" Shopping with Hanbei "Hanbei, Kanbei, and Gracia go shopping." The Hero of Oblivia "Ben is the new Hero of Oblivia." Pika "Hanbei finds a Pikachu, and it follows him..." The Spirits "Someone's bought a load of alcohol." Valentine's Cookies "Everyone gets a cookie which only tastes good to the person you like." Sleepover "Hanbei, Kanbei, and Hideyoshi have to all sleep in one room." Assasinating Ranmaru "Hideyoshi, Hanbei and Kanbei, unable to affort proper food, hire ninjas to endager Ranmaru so they can get into fancy dinner." The Camping Episode "Everyone has to go camping in Taki Woods." Season Eight The Great Nobunaga's Ambition on Takeru's House "Nobunaga decides he wants it to be Nobunaga's House." Rief's Insanity "After the tragic loss of his beloved computer, Rief finally cracks." Sleepover 2 "Another night for the Ignis Trio goes by..." Drunk Marathon "The Ignis Trio are kicked out of the house while everyone's drinking." Sleepover: The Sweet Dreams Tea "Hideyoshi and Hanbei pull a prank on Kanbei involving some potentially dangerous tea." Sleepover: The Dream Party Nothing good can come out of a mass exposure to Sweet Dreams Tea..." The Bootie Brothers "'Culo Caca' is so popular, but Embless, Tyrell, and Rief think they can do better." Ramen Noodles "Hanbei and Hideyoshi make some ramen noodles, which are very popular." Ring, Ring "A ghost is after Embless! Or is it just a secret admirer?" The Sick Day "An extremely contagious virus has spread EVERYWHERE!" Taki Neighborhood Meteor! "A meteor is heading for Taki Neighborhood! Will everyone escape safely?" Season Nine The Split of Takeru's House "After angering Hideyoshi and causing him to leave, Embless is hated by everyone. Others also want to move out." The Slip of Takeru's House 2 "Isaac gathers his own crew to leave for a new home, but he encounters many problems." Cookie Syndrome "Why are Hanbei and Hideyoshi acting so... DUMB?" The Butlers "Hanbei is missing." The Lucky Flower "Embless and Tyrell win the lottery. More than once." Dark Seige "Embless discovers the secret reason the darks are losing." Love Party "Embless throws a party, and in an attempt to get 'SheLix' up, some games begin." Ice Cream in the Desert "Hanbei and Hideyoshi are suspicious because its not raining." Pool Days 2 "Isaac and Garet are trying to hook up Sheba again, but they keep getting off track." Walk and Talk "Tyrell has something to say to Embless." Pirate Ship "Matt buys a pirate ship to fulfill his dreams." Pee Parade "Embless, Tyrell, and Amiti have to fina a bathroom, but all they can find is the water parade." Return of the Bootie Brothers "After the water parade, the Bootie Brothers are found." Return of the Bootie Brothers Newz "Embless and Tyrell ask Hanbei to make a plan to pretend to assassinate the Bootie Brothers for their news show." Hanbei's Illness "Hanbei is sick and he thinks he's gonna die." Magoichi's Illness "Magoichi is sad, so Hanbei and Hideyoshi set out to cheer him up." Depression and Promotion "Embless is sad... meanwhile, Chimo gets a letter." An Adventure "Embless and Tyrell go on an adventure through Taki Neighborhood." Movies The Dark Pikachus (often considered part of season six) "The Dark Pikachus unleash their work on Taki Neighborhood." Other Cartoon House Award Ceremony